


once upon a dream

by sae_what



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is Like a Disney Princess, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fantasy, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Beauty Elements, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/pseuds/sae_what
Summary: Once upon a dream, Adrien saw her. Bright red lips, so red that it shamed the reddest rose, eyes so blue that even the evening skies couldn’t compare.Sleeping Beauty AU, in which Adrien is the cursed prince awoken by a kiss of the unnamed lady in red.Day 1: My Prince
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766767
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien as a ~~princess~~ prince... I just think it's neat! 
> 
> A Sleeping Beauty AU that has probably, and most definitely, been done before. How original of me ooop 😅
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! [sae-what](https://sae-what.tumblr.com/)

Once upon a dream, Adrien saw her. Bright red lips, so red that it shamed the reddest rose, eyes so blue that even the evening skies couldn’t compare. 

Adrien spent his days mostly humming a tune as he skipped the forest, singing back to the birds; he acquainted himself with the squirrels, the rabbits, as well as the owls. Even the tiniest insect would intrigue him enough. 

He had been blessed with such wonderful caregivers, Tikki and Plagg, but throughout his life, he couldn’t help but feel that something was missing. Or someone. 

Until _she_ appeared. 

The lady in red. Steadily approaching before him with her steed. Dressed tidily, a mask that covered her face but enough to see her brilliant blue gaze, her polka-dotted red cape fitted to a knot over her shoulders. 

Yes, _she_ was his reason to visit the forest. The lady in red that went by the name of Ladybug. 

“It’s good to see you here again, m’lady.” Adrien placed his basket of berries below his feet as he draped down his hood to reveal a bright grin. 

“Taking time off from your caregivers?” Ladybug asked, leaning onto a large roof beside him. 

Adrien nodded. “They wanted some time off... They’re preparing for my sixteenth birthday.”

“Your... sixteenth birthday?” Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows, blankly gazing at the dirt ground as though in thought, but then widened her eyes. “I didn’t give you a present!”

“Well, that’s fine. My birthday is tomorrow, after all. We have time, right?”

She paused. Adrien leaned in for an answer but received none. Instead, Ladybug undid her pigtailed hair and held out a red ribbon. 

“For you. As a memento.”

An awkward smile cracked his face. “What is this? A parting gift?”

She rested the ribbon on his palm, folding his fingers then wrapping her hands around his. “Can I ask for a gift too?”

Adrien blinked. “What is it?”

“The song... The one you sang the first time we met. Can I hear it again?”

“Of course, m’lady. But then, I’d also have to offer this dance,” he replied smoothly, bowing before her and holding out his hand. 

A genuine smile grew her face. She accepted his hand as she pulled him towards the trees and down by the creek. The couple's carefree steps pattered along the grass with the melody that escaped Adrien’s lips. 

_I know you..._

_I’ve walked with you once upon a dream..._

The evening fireflies began to dance with them. The water, the rustling of the trees, the crickets, all the wondrous sounds around them harmonized with the soothingness of Adrien’s voice.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do..._

Adrien swirled his lady as her cloak spread and expanded with the wind like smooth silk. 

_You'll love me at once..._

Ladybug sang the last tune with him. 

_The way you did once upon a dream._

There was a noticeable glint in Ladybug’s eyes. She pressed her soft lips on his hand as its contact produced electricity, shooting up Adrien’s spine and sending chills to his neck. 

“Thank you, Adrien.” 

She tiptoed off as her red figure soon faded into the fog of tree leaves, and Adrien was left with her bright red ribbon and the mark of her bright red lipstick. 

* * *

His hair, as golden as the sun. His eyes, shimmering, glossier than any emerald she had ever laid eyes on. Lips, light pink and sweet, as sweet as it could be. 

The hunger, the craving for his presence. She yearned to be with him. But she couldn't. Not anymore. Tonight would be the last she would ever see him. 

For tomorrow, Princess Marinette would be wed to a man of another kingdom. 

......

........

......

....

...

She was called upon the tower of the palace. 

Prince Adrien. Her Adrien. It was quite the laugh, frankly, when his two fairy godparents spilled the truth and told him he was the prince she would wed. But the catch was his curse. And now he was in deep sleep up on this tower, laying silently as he was blanketed with linen that spilled from the bed onto the polished floor. 

The midnight moon shined upon his still face. He looked so peaceful but inching closer, she observed the corners of his lips curl into a frown. She hoped she didn’t make him too upset after leaving the way she did. 

She missed his birthday. 

Ladybug stepped even closer, her steps silent. How would this work again?

Tikki and Plagg had told her that a true love’s kiss would wake him. But his lips were so delicate. Cold... and pale. It lost its signature pink tint and what was left was the shade of bluish-white. But she desired to see his brilliant green eyes crack open, if only slightly. And if a kiss was what it took, then she had nothing to lose. In fact, she had all to gain. 

She would be with him. 

“I’m so sorry,” Ladybug rested a hand onto his. The unfamiliar chill of his hands made her uneasy. “I’d kill the person who put you under this curse. I swear to you...”

Something red peeked between his fingers. Bright red. It was her ribbon. 

“Even in your sleep, you overwhelm my heart, Adrien.”

She leaned closer to his face, feeling his steady breath escape his nostrils. 

What was one kiss anyway? Why was she suddenly so afraid? Afraid, perhaps, of the dark forces that led Adrien here, that put him at such a heavy slumber. What was this curse, and how could it have taken so much color and liveliness away from the one she loved so much?

Ladybug couldn’t think about this now. If she waited any longer, more of what Adrien was would be taken away from her. 

Her warm lips brushed against his before she finally pressed onto what seemed like ice. Cold, so cold... Until they weren’t. His lips grew warmer, and his eyes, slowly but gently, fluttered open before closing then again as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“You came for me.” His voice was gruff as he contacted his forehead against her own. 

Ladybug embraced him in a tight hug, then met his eyes again, offering him a relieved smile. “Of course I did. I couldn’t let my prince sleep up here forever.”

“Your prince?” he repeated questionably before his eyes widened with realization.

Ladybug took his now warm hand and pecked it a gentle kiss. “Let’s head back now, shall we?”

He returned a smile that was all too familiar to her. It was contagious.

“With pleasure, m’lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually watched the 1959 version of Sleeping Beauty just so I can write this. I really love how Disney movies were animated back then... Truly magical.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! I appreciate you guys x


End file.
